versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man Volnutt
Mega Man Volnutt (also known as Mega Man Trigger) is the protagonist of the video game series Mega Man Legends, which is a part of the greater Mega Man franchise. Background Mega Man Volnutt was originally Mega Man Trigger, a robot built by the Ancients in order to help preserve their quality of life. After some unknown incident, the Ancients died, but their regulator, the Purifier Units, remained in order to keep order. The Purifier Units attacked the Aberrant Units, who went against the Master System. The Master adored the company of Trigger, but when Sera carried out orders, the Master grew uneasy and displeased. Sera envies the relationship Trigger and the Master had. When the Master witnessed Carbons, mortal beings who were capable of death and imperfect life, the Master realized he was not living his ideal life. The Master asked for the Master System to be shut off, thus ending his life. However, the other Purifier Units thought Trigger became an Aberrant Unit, so Sera and Trigger did battle, resulting in the two getting decommissioned for thousands of years until their rediscovery. The Casketts found Mega Man Trigger, fixing him up and renaming him Mega Man Volnutt. His memories were stored in Data, a monkey companion that would help Volnutt and be one of his best friends. From then on, Volnutt would go on adventures with the Casketts, determined to become the best Digger and discover the rumored Mother Lode, the greatest treasure of them all. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Defeated a Reaverbot who created a storm around Forbidden Island. Should be stronger than the Flutter or the energy of small refractors, which can act as fuses or power machines that can cause ice ages through volcanic eruptions, as well as a series of earthquakes across islands) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Can dodge projectiles that can keep up with the Flutter, which travels around this speed even when broken down. Can outrun sonar attacks from fish-like Reaverbots. His vacuum gun can absorb refractors from tens to hundreds of meters away instantly. Can avoid meteors from Sera, which seem to ablate) with Speed of Light Attack Speed with Shining Laser Durability: Large Island Level (Took hits from Mega Man Juno and Sera, some of the most powerful characters in the Mega Man Legends series) Hax: Invisibility with Chameleon Net, can use electromagnetic pulses with Crusher, Invulnerability with Defensive Shield, Healing with Energy Canteen, Resistance to Fire, Electricity, Cold, and Status Ailments Intelligence: Above Average (Volnutt has received the best Digger Licenses and passed Digger Tests, and generally seems to be skilled at what he does, but is naive and lacking in skills in other areas) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't seem to tire as a robot. Has apparently been stuck in ruins for 24 hours and survived fine) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Light Manipulation': Via Shining Laser *'Explosion Manipulation' *'Invisibility' *'Invulnerability' *'Homing Attack' *'Water Manipulation': Via Aqua Buster *'Electricity Manipulation': Via Crusher Equipment *'Mega Buster': The standard arm cannon of Volnutt. Can be used as a rapid fire weapon. *'Active Buster': An arm that fires powerful homing missiles and is among the more powerful weapons Volnutt has. *'Asbestos Shoes': Shoes that prevent damage from high heat or the cold. *'Aqua Buster': A fire extinguisher that does not deal damage but has unlimited ammo. *'Blade Arm': Zero's Z-Saber repurposed as a special blade. *'Buster Cannon': A strong cannon, but it cannot be fired while in motion. *'Chameleon Net': A net that allows invisibility from foes. *'Cleated Shoes': Cleats that allow a tight grip on slippery surfaces. *'Crusher': Electromagnetic pulse bombs that are very powerful on machinery. *'Dash Shoes SP': The Jet Skates and the Jump Shoes get combined into one. *'Defensive Shield': Makes Volnutt invulnerable for some time. *'Drill Arm': A short-ranged drilling tool that is powerful as a weapon but works especially well for tearing down walls. *'Energy Canteen': The canteen Volnutt has to recharge his energy. *'Energy Cartridge': A cartridge that restores weapon energy. *'Flame Barrier': A barrier that puts out fires that are on Volnutt. *'Grand Grenade': Grenades that can destroy walls. *'Grenade Arm': An arm cannon that fires grenades that explode on contact. *'Ground Crawler': A weapon that deploys a probe that will explode on contact with something it touches. *'Guard Scope SP': Raises the lock-on stat and also reduces knockback due to attacks. *'Homing Missile': A weapon that fires homing missiles. *'Hover Shoes': Shoes that negate the numbness effect from walking on electrified floors. *'Hunter Seeker': A homing probe is deployed to attack those who are near it. *'Hydro Jets': Skates that allow Volnutt to skate underwater. *'Hyper Cartridge': An improved Energy Cartridge and Super Cartridge. Fully restores weapon energy. *'Hyper Shell': Arm cannon that fires explosive shells. This is similar to the Buster Cannon as it cannot be fired while in motion. *'Jet Skates': Allows for high-speed skating on any solid surface. *'Jump Shoes': Allows Volnutt to jump several times his height, which can result in scaling buildings two stories tall in one bound. *'Kevlar Armor Ω': A jacket that heavily reduces damage as well as knockback. *'Life Parts': Parts that enhance the life gauge of Volnutt. *'Lifter Arm': Volnutt's normal arm capable of superhuman lifting feats. *'Light Barrier': Protects Volnutt from electricity and also stops special damage from paralysis. *'Machine Buster': A machine gun similar to the Machine Gun Arm. *'Machine Gun Arm': A Machine Gun Arm with a lot of ammo and a quick reload rate. *'Medicine Bottle': A bottle that can be used to heal special damage and status conditions. *'Padded Helmet': Forces Volnutt to roll away when hit multiple times. *'Powered Buster': A strong weapon that cannot fire far and lacks ammunition, but can destroy walls. *'ReBreather': Allows underwater breathing. *'Reflector Arm': A weapon that fires explosives that reflect off of walls until they hit a target. *'Safety Shoes': Combines the effects of the Asbestos and Hover Shoes. *'Shield Arm': A special weapon that creates a shield around Volnutt. *'Shield Repair': A repair item that fixes Life Shields. *'Shining Laser': The most powerful weapon that Volnutt has. It has a high ammo rate at full power and the highest power. When locked-on, it is nigh unavoidable. *'Snipe Scope SP': Raises the lock-on stat. *'Splash Arm': An arm that allows splash mines to be set. *'Spread Buster': A weapon that scatters many explosives at the enemy at once. *'Super Cartridge': An improved Energy Cartridge. *'Vacuum Arm': An arm useful for sucking in refractors and other items. Not intended for combat. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can casually lift boulders the size of his body with his Lifter Arm *Superior to small refractors, which can act as fuses for volcanic technology that can mass-energy convert to create small refractors, all in order to prevent a cataclysmic eruption that would result in an ice age *Completely destroyed Mega Man Juno's body, as well as his giant one *Fought a Reaverbot who created an island-wide storm *Fought Sera evenly in a violent battle thousands of years before the events of the series and then defeated her in Mega Man Legends 2 *Can knock out Servbots, who survive missiles and attacks from the Colossus *Stronger than Denise Marmalade, who could throw a Gustaff Tank over her shoulder *Destroyed the Gesselschaft in a fight with the Bonnes on his own Speed/Reactions *Avoids attacks that can tag the Flutter, which can traverse one hundred miles in a few seconds *Outran sonar attacks from fish reaverbots *Avoids attacks from Tron Bonne, including missiles and rockets *Can retrieve objects from one side of a room tens to hundreds of meters wide in an instant with the Vacuum Arm *Can avoid meteors from Sera Durability/Endurance *Survived hits from Sera in his inferior body, but was in a coma-like state after their long and inconclusive battle *Can fight with Tron, who could take on the Colossus, which is likely superior to Glyde's weapon which can level cities *Fought with Ancients' tech, which can cause tremors across islands *Superior to Tron in toughness, who can survive her machines completely blowing up on her without a trace *Took attacks from Teisel, who said he would pulverize an entire town if he did not see Volnutt show up and comply to his demands *Survived a large explosion from Geetz, one of Sera's companions *Was shocked for a long time by Juno Weaknesses *Can only hold one weapon at a time and must switch out *Has a finite supply of items such as energy from his Energy Canteen or invulnerability items *Susceptible to paralysis and other status conditions without special shoes or items Sources *Mega Man Battle Royale on the Death Battle Predictions Blog for Equipment and Feats *Mega Man Volnutt on VS Battles Wiki for a calc as well as misc. information Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Island Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Mega Man Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom